El infierno es frío
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ya había engañado a demasiados. Lo único de lo que no podía darse el lujo, era de traicionarse a sí misma.


**Renuncia: **Shingeki y sus muertes interminables pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Nota:** Este fic es para el Kyojin-tón de la comunidad snk_español en LJ. Lo reescribí como dos veces y sigue sin convencerme porque la idea original no se parece a esto, pero me moría de ganas de participar y se me acababa el plazo, además de que Annie me encanta. Entonces, uhm, aquí está.

**Nota2:** mis Aruani son raros.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>staba inquieta. El viento aullaba del otro lado de la ventana y su reflejo se difuminaba—un matiz de colores inconexos sin orden especifico. Más ya se había acostumbrado a ello y se volvió algo común en su día a día al entrar a ése cuarto sin muebles, excepto dos sillas. No, era de esperarse. El origen de su nerviosismo era diferente (y _estaba inquieta_ ¿cómo? ¿cómo podía ser?).

Miró al otro lado de la habitación, vacío por completo, sin cambiar en lo absoluto su fría expresión.

«_Ojalá me hubiese mantenido cristalizada_»_;_ por algún motivo desconocido todos dieron por sentado que ella se repetía aquello en las largas horas encerrada en su celda bajo tierra, y ahí mismo, dentro del cuartel de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Annie tuvo tiempo de preguntarse la razón.

¿La consideraban cobarde? ¿Creían que les temía, a ellos?

Era cosa de gracia.

En el reloj marcaban las doce del mediodía y todavía no aparecía nadie para persuadirla de revelarles alguna información útil. Annie se removió en la silla. Ah, eso era.

No había cavilado al respecto desde hacía muchos, muchos años. Cuando eran todos novatos en la academia, cuando nadie la consideraba enemiga y había quienes se atrevían a confesar que la admiraban. Y, claro está, antes de que la capturasen y entre muchos contratiempos supieran de la identidad de Reiner y Bertholt también.

_Seis, más o menos_. Tal vez más.

Observó otra vez el reloj, una melodía se escuchó, el sonido del metal oxidado al abrirse la puerta con lentitud.

Volvió la vista, preparada para enfrentarse nuevamente a Hanji, la nueva comandante, o Levi; quien quiera que fuese, pero no él. Cualquiera menos _él_.

Achicó los ojos, negándose a mostrarse tan sorprendida como estaba. Tan _furiosa_.

— Ah, hola, ¿te he hecho esperar? —Inquirió, sin amago de desdén o enfado. Annie torció el labio.

— Armin.

Su nombre le provocaba desazón. Era amargo. Hermano de la traición (a ella, y su secreto). Armin pareció darse cuenta de lo que implicaba para ella; le sonrió, tímido, y avanzó hasta la silla de enfrente, la desocupada.

Annie pensó de nuevo en eso. Ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca, más que nunca.

«Annie, ¿quisieras oír una historia?»

— No te molestes en relajarte —le dijo, Armin abrió la boca, en una diminuta "o"—. Te irás muy pronto, y con las manos vacías, como el resto.

_Es inútil. Siempre lo fue_.

— Puedo… ¿puedo saber cómo estás tan segura?

O, de otra forma, ¿no te sientes terriblemente sola? ¿no te alegra que venga por ti, solamente por ti?

_No estás siendo sincera contigo, Annie_.

Apretó los puños, lo suficiente para volver sus nudillos blancos, aunque no para sangrar, intentando distraerse con el dolor físico. El emocional no,_ jamás_ el emocional.

Armin permaneció callado, concediéndole aquello que ningún otro le daba. Aquello que la orillaba a esas acciones tan poco propias en ella. Espacio—_Libertad_. Porque ella podía escoger hablarle, o no, estaba en su decisión ignorarlo o gritarle, y él lo aceptaría. Porque así era Armin, tan bueno, tan cruel.

Por poco y lo olvidaba. Sólo un poco.

Sin evitarlo rememoró ésa ocasión en la que incapaz de dormir debido a las pesadillas se había levantado y escabullido de los dormitorios, paseándose por los pasillos. Armin estaba leyendo, a un lado de las escaleras del lado de los varones. Parecía muy pequeño y débil, como un pez que se deja llevar por la corriente porque se sabe muy incompetente para rebatirle. Se parecía _demasiado_ a ella, cuando niña. Quizás a su "yo de entonces", también.

Él la notó y le preguntó si le apetecía compartir la noche (ésa, y las venideras). Y estaba el libro, _ése_ tedioso libro.

Negó, volviendo a las cuatro paredes, las dos sillas, y un Armin desconocido.

— Tú me odias. El único motivo que tienes para estar aquí hoy es que Hanji te lo ha pedido personalmente porque supone que soltaré todo por tratarse de ti.

— Yo no te odio —replicó con prisa. Annie sacudió la cabeza, aún imperturbable, por fuera.

¿Y es que qué tenía Armin de especial? ¿Cuál era la intención de Hanji al enviarlo, si no significaba nada para ella y nunca lo significó? El pecho le dolía. Y no había razón que lo justificara, tampoco.

— Podría matarte, si quisiera.

_¿Lo harías, de verdad lo harías?_

— Lo sé —admitió Armin, acongojándole—. Pero, ya lo dije una vez y… para mí continuas sin ser una mala persona.

Qué tonto. Un grandioso tonto.

Le hacía arrepentirse de su decisión. La de mantenerlo con vida, pese a que eso significase su derrota inmediata. Se trataba de un cuestionamiento bastante simple. Ella pudo pisarlo, en dos ocasiones. Un movimiento y «Adiós Armin» —_hasta nunca a la persona que vio bondad en mí_. Más ahí se encontraban, seis (o siete) años en el futuro.

Y ella estaba confundida, tan confundida como podía estarlo un paria en esa sociedad ante un rayo de luz que le era otorgado sin miramientos y con egoísmo.

Con una historia a medio terminar.

¿Cómo iba?

Eran dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer. De bandos distintos, destinados a luchar entre ellos. Y él la adoraba con locura.

— Armin —su voz se entrecortó por el miedo que implicaba preguntar aquello tan directamente— ¿por qué estás aquí?

— Eso es…

— ¿No es que te hayan obligado, verdad?

— No.

_No_. Ni siquiera valía la pena sorprenderse. _No_. ¿Qué más podía pedir? _No_.

Le estaba pertinentemente prohibido revelar lo que fuese. No porque la intimidasen (aunque no estaba lejos de ser así) sino porque dijera lo que dijera a la humanidad no le serviría de nada. Sería improductivo y no evitaría su inminente destrucción.

Con Armin no se sentía de ese modo. Con su compañía Annie creía que cualquier cosa —incluso la más descabellada— se cumpliría, que no todo era en vano. Igual que en un cuento de hadas. De esos perdidos en las hojas del tiempo.

«Y había una vez»

Pero no. No era de ese modo. Ambos lo entendían, con pesar, resignación. Era innegable.

Lo miró, de sus pupilas brotaba una chispa de reproche, cercana a la ira.

— ¿Acaso debe haber una razón? Es decir, ¿no puedo estar aquí porque quiero?

—… Eso no tendría sentido.

— Annie —la aludida se tensó de nueva cuenta— no todos actúan como tú, bajo tus reglas.

_¿Y ésas reglas cuáles son, eh? dímelas Armin._

Reprimió el impulso de soltar una carcajada seca, sin humor. Consideró la opción de levantarse y hacer uso de sus habilidades en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Noquearlo o pisotearlo, cualquiera serviría. Y huir. A ningún sitio. No se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba a punto dé. A medio levantar de la silla, con Armin mirándole con la cara de un cervatillo que espera el siguiente movimiento del león, tanteando el terreno.

Se mantuvieron así. Annie se incorporó del todo. Armin permaneció sentado.

— Antes ganaste tu apuesta, y yo perdí la mía —inició. No contuvo una sonrisa, pequeña, agria—. Esta vez, será diferente.

— ¿Y qué implica la apuesta, Annie? ¿El saber que estoy aquí bajo mi propia voluntad, que la Comandante me pidió que viniese y lo hice, pero no por ella? ¿Que ya no estás cristalizada, pero no te vas y sigues aquí? ¿Que sostenemos una conversación cuando ambos sabemos lo sencillo que sería para ti acabarme?—Soltó todo sin pausas, más no lucía temeroso. Por primera vez, Annie notó que Armin había cambiado.

Cabello más largo, sujeto en una coleta. Más estatura. No se veía _tan_ enclenque. Aunque no era eso lo distinto, era su porte. Un aire más maduro. Construido a base de pérdidas y muerte.

Le aterró darse cuenta de que mientras ella estaba atrapada —ya fuese en un cristal o en ése edificio— miró y actuó igual que antes, y la gente a sus alrededores no. Se dedicó a crecer, cambiar, transformarse.

Borró la sonrisa. Irises abriéndose con ligereza, más y más, quedando abiertos, vacuos. Un azul transparente. Sus labios se secaron.

Incapaz de objetar, se dio la vuelta. Le mostró la espalda, sin aproximarse a la silla.

— Annie.

_Basta. Déjame en paz. ¿Qué buscas de mí? Déjalo. Ya_.

— ¿Te acuerdas del libro, la historia que te conté?

_Vete, vete, VETE_.

— Eran dos enamorados… a los que no se les permitía estar juntos, aunque querían… ella le mintió.

Carraspeó.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Supuse que… lo recordarías aún —confesó, con vergüenza—. En realidad, estaba confiado en que así fuera.

_Y, a final de cuentas, es el mismo niño. El mismo iluso. Aquel que ya debería haber aprendido que no soy de fiar _pensó con copioso tormento.

Quería aferrarse a la conclusión de que no iba a decir nada. Así le arrancaran los brazos y las piernas, o los dedos de los pies o las manos; así mandaran a Armin, el dulce de Armin, mantendría la boca cerrada. Siempre.

— Es inútil —oyó al chico suspirar—. Todo esto, tú, yo. Puros peones. Inútiles. No vale la pena.

— Lo sé —repitió. Y Annie se percibió vacilante. Lo odió. Lo odió con creces. Odió _todo_ de Arlet.

«Podría matarle, podría»

Se miró la palma de la mano. Una mordida bastaría, había guardias en las ventas y puerta, moscas insignificantes. Asesinaría a Armin primero, luego a los demás. Las dudas y miramientos se irían, lejos.

Aunque sus órdenes no fueran esas…

Ambos brazos cayeron a sus costados, rendidos. Alzó la vista.

— Armin —saboreó el nombre, dividida entre el asco y lo reconfortante—, ¿consiguió su perdón?

Creyó vislumbrar un atisbo de alegría en su expresión, o lo habría hecho de encararlo. Él sabía que tarde o temprano hablaría de ese condenado libro. Que dependiendo de su respuesta tomaría una acción de una forma, u otra. Y ella había escogido ese riesgo. No tenía nada que dar, ni perder.

— Él nunca abandonó la fe en ella ¿sabes? —Annie giró. Armin la observaba con ahínco. Era de esos gestos que le llegan a uno, por mucho que se esfuerce en que no sea así. A Annie no le afectó, no de inmediato. Meditaba. Veía sus posibilidades. Morderse, romper sus huesos, correr. Secuestrarlo. Sentarse, mirarlo, apostar. Perdonarlo, así como él hizo con ella, y los personajes del libro también—. Permíteme ayudarte, ayudándonos a nosotros —terminó.

Annie rió, quedito.

Ya lo adivinaba.

— Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Armin.

— Eso no es algo que puedas juzgar todavía.

Claro, a esas alturas sobraba decirlo. Tomó asiento. Iniciando una lucha de miradas, su condena.

Estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ganar esa apuesta no concretada. Ya había engañado a demasiados. Y lo único de lo que no podía darse el lujo era de traicionarse a sí misma.


End file.
